


You haven't won yet

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Пропущенная сцена токийской битвы / Missing Tokyo battle scene.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	You haven't won yet




End file.
